1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emulsifiable lubricants, and particularly those for use in water-in-oil emulsions, containing an alkenylsuccinic anhydride or a salt thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water-in-oil emulsion fluids as lubricants in industrial applications, for example, as hydraulic fluids, and in other areas where lubricants are necessitated, is known to those skilled in the art. An essential component of water-in-oil emulsion lubricants, particularly where these lubricants are employed as hydraulic fluids, is the presence of oil as the continuous phase with water dispersed therein, water comprising from about 10 to less than about 60 percent, by weight, of the total emulsion fluid. It is known to use alkaline earth salts of organic acids and/or sulfonates as water-in-oil emulsifiers.